Mi historia entre tu espada
by mArA-FeR
Summary: Will o Jack? Fin o comienzo de otra era? Piratas o EIC? Una batalla, todos los piratas, tres corazones, mil decisiones, un leviathan. Grandes preguntas, muchas respuestas! Entra y averígualas! R&R!
1. Larga Despedida

**Hola¿que tal? bueno pues esta historia esta situada despues de el cofre del hombre muerto y bueno ojala les guste. Dejen Reviews!!!**

**disclaimer: Lamentablemente Piratas del Caribe no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen a Disney y eso incluye a los personajes... lastima como deseriamos que Jack y Will fueran de nosotras...pero no es asi. Asi que sin mas que decir los dejamos con: "Mi historia entre tu espada"

* * *

**

**"Mi historia entre tu espada"**

**1-Larga despedida**

_Corría. No sabía el porqué, solo corría hacia él por un camino sin fin; lleno de esperanzas, de esperanzas falsas que solo hacían que el camino fuera cada vez más distante. Podía sentirlo, el aire le faltaba, estaba cansada de correr tanto, pero sin embargo; no paraba, quería llegar, o tal vez solamente saber quién le esperaba al final. Podía sentir el aire frío de invierno en la cara y su cabello moverse descontroladamente con el viento. La luna llena brillaba arriba de ella dejando ver la sombra de una persona al final del camino, como a diez metros de ella; esperándola mientras veía su espada y la limpiaba con un desgastado trapo rosa que colgaba de su cinturón. Su cabello negro, sedoso y algo enmarañado iba amarrado en una pañoleta roja y era ocultado por un sombrero de tres picos marrón, típico de un pirata. Típico de él._

_La veía detenidamente, admirando su belleza. Era tan hermosa como una tarde de verano en el Perla, viendo al horizonte el atardece, que dejaba que el día concluyera y diera paso a otro magnífico día. Su belleza, lo dejaba hipnotizado, era semejante al de una sirena. Nunca pensó estar tan enamorado de alguien aparte del mar que hasta hace poco era su único amor y menos de alguien con tal semblante._

_De pronto, toda la escena cambió drásticamente, ya no estaban en un camino sin fin, sino en la cubierta de un barco pirata que no todos tenían el placer de ver, el Perla Negra, navegando a mitad del océano, a toda máquina, como a ella le gustaba._

_Comenzó a aminorar su paso, recuperando la respiración. Comenzó a caminar sin despegar los ojos de su objetivo; ese lindo pirata que tantos problemas estaba causando en su interior. Tantos nudos y revoltijos que no la dejaban seguir el camino que desde niña había planeado tan cautelosamente. Ese hombre que la estaba llevando a hacer aquello que nunca había pensado ser capaz de hacer, de llegar hasta el límite sin importarle las consecuencias. Hacer todo lo que siempre había querido, pero no podía hacer, por el simple hecho de ser mujer._

_De pronto, lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, el se paró y comenzó a retroceder, tratando de entender lo que hacía. Trató de evitar su mirada que hechizaba la mente, mientras guardaba su espada. Pero era demasiado tarde, ella ya había llegado hasta él, que aguardaba parado y ahora se dejaba ser acariciado por sus delicadas y dulces manos que jugaban con las tres únicas trenzas que le colgaban de la barbilla, mientras trataba de besarlo. Ella se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que sus labios tocaron los suyos, terminando en un apasionado beso. Sin pensarlo, se dejó llevar por su encanto, por el momento, por el deseo de sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo. Ella lo guió suavemente en retroceso, hasta llegar a la proa, a la parte del timón, su lugar preferido, donde ella lo esposó al timón condenándolo de esa manera a ser devorado por el kraken, el terrible mounstro marino que ya se estaba preparando para lanzar sus tentáculos al Perla Negra y así hundirlo hasta el fondo del mar junto con su capitán._

_"Lo siento Jack,"le dijo tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que trataban de brotar de sus ojos, mientras se apartaba de el "pero tengo que hacerlo" ella quería probar esa boca de nuevo pero se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas y prosiguió diciéndole "No dejará de buscarte hasta matarte, no lo entiendes? No quiere al barco, ni a nosotros, te quiere a ti" dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas._

_El la miro y con una sonrisa le dijo: "Pirata" ella sabia que era verdad, después de todo fue egoísta con sus impulsos, lo miró por ultima vez y salió corriendo hacia la popa donde en una balsa junto al Perla Negra, estaban todos los demás piratas junto con su verdadero amor, que esperaba impaciente su regreso para poder partir._

_Elizabeth se sintió miserable por haberlo dejado ahí, indefenso al ataque de semejante bestia y atado a la perdición. Sabía que había echo lo correcto ¿o no? En el fondo ella sabia que hizo lo correcto, pero por las razones equivocadas, ya que ella le colocó los grilletes por miedo a que si seguía pasando mas tiempo con Jack no podría seguirle siendo fiel a su prometido Will, ella sabia que estaba enamorada de ese pirata apuesto e inteligente, solo que no lo quería reconocer, a pesar de que la brújula se lo dijo y en el fondo sabia que era verdad, así que lo condeno por miedo pero siguió convenciéndose a si misma de que no era así que había hecho eso por salvar a todos, esa era la única manera de deshacerse del kraken y de Davie Jones de una vez por todas, pero sería una culpa que cargaría con ella hasta la tumba._

_Pensando una y otra vez en el pobre de su amigo el pirata, bajo lenta y cuidadosamente a la balsa, donde todos aguardaban impacientes su regreso... y el de Jack._

_"Dijo que no lo esperáramos," mintió Elizabeth sintiendo un tremendo dolor en su pecho al ver la cara de todos cuando Gibbs preguntó por el, " dijo que le diéramos algo de ventaja...". volteó a ver a Will que la veía consternado y triste¿habría visto la escena? No ella esperaba que no. Que descuido de ella, besarse con el mejor amigo de el hombre que tanto la amaba y la cuidaba, sin previo aviso o consentimiento, pero sin embargo ella no sentía remordimiento alguno por aquel beso, ese beso fue….diferente, esa era la palabra: diferente, cuando sus labios tocaron los de Jack fue como si nada mas importara, se sentía tan bien, no, no¿que estaba pensando¿En verdad fue tan mágico ese beso¡Claro que no!, se regaño Elizabeth a si misma, no pudo gustarle ese beso, esta mal, y luego fue traída bruscamente de sus pensamientos a la realidad al ver que…_

_A lo lejos el Kraken, ese gigantesco y grotesco monstruo marino, devoraba lentamente al Perla Negra que junto con su capitán, se dejaba arrastrar al fondo del océano Pacífico._

De pronto, Elizabeth despertó. Estaba sudando frío, haciendo que las sábanas se le adhirieran a la piel; las manos le temblaban un poco, dejando ver en ella el temor que guardaba bajo todo ese maquillaje.

La habitación era ...

Pareciera que el día estaba en su contra, no había ni un poco de Sol, todo era gris, al igual que su humor.

* * *

Bueno este fue el primer cap. ya saben si les gusta no olviden dejar reviews! 


	2. Un hermano sin historia

**2 – Un Hermano sin Historia**

William Turnner, un joven de carácter suave, pero obstinado; ojos encantadores, pero distraídos; y cuerpo seductor y bien formado, fue despertado por un ruido producido por metales chocando unos con otros, proveniente del desayunador.

Se paró a vestirse lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió ya que estaba tan cansado a causa del insomnio que le estaba produciendo la inesperada escena que sus ojos indiscretos habían captado días antes en el Perla, antes de que fuera enviado al fondo del mar junto con Jack, quien supuestamente se hacía llamar su gran amigo y compañero de aventuras.

Su cuerpo y su mente no rendían al cien por ciento últimamente.

Después de todo lo que Jack había resultado ser, Will seguía siendo el primero, o tal vez el segundo ahora, en querer traerlo de vuelta de donde fuera que estuviera.

Después de haberse vestido y arreglado su cabellos chino y rebelde en una coleta, salió cautelosamente como un gato en un callejón, al pasillo que era tan angosto que apenas y él podía pasar sin tirar las paredes. Los demás, al parecer, seguían disfrutando de sus sueños así que se fue casi arrastrando para no despertarlos. Sabía perfectamente que Elizabeth detestaba ser despertada tan temprano; siempre maldecía la campana de Port Royal cuando la tocaban temprano para que todos fueran a misa, los domingos, días en los que realmente se desea dormir y descansar.

Llegó al desayunador, donde muy activa como de costumbre, se encontraba la Tía Dalma. Una mujer poco atractiva, de tez morena obscura, pelo negro del tipo de Jack y ojos negros azabache, donde podías ver tu reflejo a simple vistas. Siempre llevaba el mismo vestido harapiento y holgado, con mangas rasgadas que permitían ver sus manos algo quemadas por diferentes pociones creadas incorrectamente. Al parecer ya llevaba tiempo preparando un platillo muy elaborado con diferentes sustancias que en su vida había visto, siquiera escuchado sobre ellas en algún libro... verdaderamente le parecieron asquerosas. Ojala no fueran su desayuno.

Dio unos pasos tratando de salir sin que ella se diera cuanta de su presencia. No tenía ganas de que una psíquica le empezara a decir sus sentimientos pensando que el no los conocía y a leerle la mano para descifrar su futuro: se quedaría Elizabeth con él o con el patán de su amigo.

"William," le dijo sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Sí que era una gran maga, psíquica o como quisiera llamarse; ese tipo de personas con efectos especiales realmente le ponían los pelos de punta. Dalma se acercó a el y acercándole la mano a su cara le dijo:

"Que buena compañía... siéntate y tómate esto" le dio un frasco pequeño que contenía un líquido viscoso de color verde moho.

"No tengo sed, gracias" le contestó rápidamente Will, que no tenía intenciones de ingerir algo que ni sabía que era. Qué tal si estaba envenenado o peor aún... embrujado!

"Esto no te quitará la sed, es para que te sientas mejor," insistió, empujándole la botella a su boca para que el la tomara, pero su mano era aún mucho más fuerte que la suya.

"No tengo nada. Me siento bien, en verdad" mintió parándose y encaminándose a la puerta de entrada. " mejor iré afuera, necesito algo de aire fresco, creo que eso es lo que me falta..." le dijo regresándole la botella "gracias de todos modos."

"Consérvala," le dijo metiéndosela cautelosamente a la bolsa de su pantalón "algún día la necesitarás," tomó un sorbo de té de una taza negra como su piel "tu corazón la necesitará..." su expresión le difundió confusión y sospecha, pero no se atrevió a abrir de nuevo la boca.

Dicho esto, ella se dio la media vuelta y se fue a la estufa donde siguió creando sus desagradables y extraños guisados.

Un pequeño rayo de sol pegó fuerte sobre los ojos del pirata, que yacía en la humedecida balsa en la que habían escapado del Kraken, afuera de la casa de la tía Dalma, al aire libre. En verdad que esa mujer le daba escalofríos, era tan extraña que ni podía pensar en dormir en la misma casa que ella, quien sabe que locuras podría hacer con el mientras dormía.

El maestre Gibbs, un pirata del cual se podía fiar, era una persona con mucha experiencia sobre las aguas marinas. Había conocido a Jack desde antes de que éste se convirtiera en capitán del Perla Negra, más de 13 largos años. Siempre llevaba colgada de su cuello, una pequeña cantimplora con ron, para cualquier "emergencia", aunque éstas se presentaban muy seguido. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones ya muy cortos para su tamaño, un harapiento chaleco azul marino, encima de su camisa blanca y holgada. Su forma de ser no era tan especial como la de Jack, siempre tenía algo placentero que contar y más si tenía que ver con cosas fuera de lo ordinario; muchas de ellas: hazañas de Jack para salvarse el pellejo.

Al abrir los ojos, observó que no había nadie despierto en toda la aldea, con excepción de los animales salvajes del río que ahora empezaban a acecharlo con ruidos extraños, pero el solo pensaba en una sola persona: Jack, su capitán, y en la forma de asegurarse de que Barbosa estuviera realmente de su lado y no les estuviera tendiendo una trampa para simplemente recuperar "su nave" y deshacerse de los demás.

Se levantó perezosamente y se dispuso a juntar todos los preparativos para zarpar a lo mas pronto posible ya que escoger un barco no era tan fácil como Jack decía y menos en un lugar tan difícil como aquel; donde todo hombre o mujer podía ir a embriagarse y pasar una noche "activa" sin preocuparse de nada. Ese lugar al que iban tan seguido que hasta podían llegar a llamarlo "hogar, dulce hogar" ya que era un sitio perfecto para un pirata, donde a nadie le importaba si eras bueno o malo, trabajador o no, guerrero o tímido...

Después de un rato de ordenar cosas inútiles que seguro ni si usarían, vio a Will salir a toda prisa de la casa y dirigirse a él. Al estar frente a frente, su mirada le dijo todo; la Tía Dalma y sus gitanerías.

"Que te pasa chico, pareciera que te golpeaste la cabeza con el ancla del Perla" le dijo Gibbs entre risotadas. "Seguro fue esa mujer... está loca como una cabra! Es de mal augurio estar con alguien así... y más en tiempos como éste," tomó un trago de ron, mientras amarraba bien el bote al muelle haciéndole un nudo marinero, bien apretado.

"Cómo se conocieron Jack y Dalma?" le preguntó Will intrigado al pobre pirata que cansado, se dejó caer sobre un tronco hueco junto al río. "Debe haber una historia atrás de todo esto, no cualquier persona tiene el "placer" de conocer a alguien así..."

"Interesante pregunta... por qué no se la preguntas a Jack?" lo miró de entre ojo mientras se amarraba los cordones de sus horribles y desgastadas botas que no hacían juego con su pantalón.

"Haz olvidado un pequeño detalle... el está muerto y si no más me equivoco, el ni se molestaría en contestar!"

Gibbs lo miró fijamente, y tomando otro trago de ron, le indicó con un ademán, que se acercara. Will obedeció, sentándose junto a él. "Tortuga," le dijo sigilosamente "todo ocurrió la primera vez que Jack pisó Tortuga" tomó otro trago de ron y continuó: "Fue una noche de tormenta, Jack no tenia un barco propio aún…navegaba con unos marinos mercantes y al aproximarse una tormenta estos buscaron tierra firme..." se quedó pasmado por un momento, pensando un poco en la cara de su capitán al haber recuperado el Perla Negra de el gandaya de Barbosa, que ahora, regresaba a ser su propio capitán. Ahora, se suponía que él estaba de su lado, que los llevaría hasta el Fin del Mundo, donde Jack los esperaría, pero era más que obvio que el solo lo estaba haciendo para recuperar el Perla. Segundos después de ser despertado de sus pensamientos por una mosca vagando por ellos, continuó con su historia:

"Si, hace catorce años, Jack llegó al puerto de Tortuga, el puerto de un magnifico lugar donde todo pirata es bienvenido con un poco de ron." Rió un poco acordándose ahora de la vez que Jack le propuso con un poco de ron, el recuperar el Perla, esa noche cambió drásticamente el rumbo de su vida una vez más. "Pero Jack era un pirata sin barco propio y el aspiraba a más, el quería ser Capitán de un barco. uno que llamaría el Perla Negra, y lo consiguió luego de conocer a Davie Jones, pero esa es otra historia... mientras no conseguía su barco propio navegaba el barco de…" hizo una breve pausa, dudaba confiarle esta parte de la vida de Jack, no sabía si sería buena o mala idea, considerando como era su capitán, pero ya había abierto el pico, ahora no podía dejar la historia inconclusa, el no podía dejarla así; así que tomó aire y continuó:

"navegaba el barco de su hermano – "

"¡¿Jack tiene un hermano?!, ¿El barco de su hermano? Creí que había dicho que era de marinos mercantes... acaso el hermano ¿era un marino mercante?" le interrumpió Will alarmado, nunca pensó que Jack tuviera parientes cercanos y menos un hermano. "Nunca lo mencionó" dijo viendo al vacío y aguardando a que prosiguiera. Esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

"Un muchacho igual a él: Testarudo, ocurrente, amotinado y todo un enigma... si, igual a Jack, y si, de hecho, su hermano trabajaba para la East Indian Trading Company al igual que…" pero Gibs se mordió la lengua ahora si estaba hablando de más; esa parte de la historia debía de ser omitida, no era una buena idea infundirle toda esa información por tan solo una pregunta.

"Y... ese hermano..." se quedó pensando, Will, formulando bien la pregunta que estaba por hacer.

"No interrumpas muchacho." Quiso tomar otro trago de ron, pero se quedó con las ganas, pues ya se había acabado. "No se nota, pero el ron se agota!" dijo volteando la cantimplora para ver si que daba por lo menos unas gotas. Se paró indignado al no tener una respuesta y caminó hacia el bote para recoger varias botellas bacías " Acompáñame, William. Necesitamos más ron. Sin ron no hay combustible y sin combustible, no hay Jack!" se dirigieron a la casa, donde en el sótano había una cava repleta de los licores más finos que cualquier pirata podría beber.

"Pero... ese hermano" trató Will de rescatar la conversación.

"Lo siento muchacho, esa historia tendrá que quedarse en suspenso por un tiempo, no puede faltar el ron NUNCA en un barco!" le contestó Gibbs sin voltearlo a ver, dándole unas botellas, antes de que se le cayeran a él. No cruzaron otra palabra, dejando el tema de el hermano de Jack inconcluso.


	3. Una leyenda bajo el mar: Calypso

**Seguimos con el Cap. 3 y no olviden dejar reviews!**

**

* * *

3.- Una Leyenda Bajo el Mar : Calypso**

Caminó hasta ella. No sabía cómo había llegado allí, solo obedecía a sus pies. Sabía lo que le diría, lo que le preguntaría, pero no sabría la respuesta que obtendría. Empezó a aminorar su paso conforme más se acercaba, algo le advertía que no se acercara más, que esa no era la mejor dirección que había escogido, que retrocediera y fuera hacia el barco, donde todos lo esperaban impacientes por zarpar. Pero su deseo por saber la verdad, lo hizo avanzar aún más rápido.

Elizabeth se encontraba admirando el barco que en minutos mas abordarían para partir al rescate de ese pirata tan galante con el que estuvo soñando toda la noche: Jack Sparrow, el Capitán Jack Sparrow, se preguntaba si luego de encontrarlo y rescatarlo el estaría enojado con ella o….

"Elizabeth" una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, esa voz, de ese muchacho al que ella tanto amaba hasta antes de conocer a Jack y provocar que sus sentimientos se confundieran "¿Si? Will" contesto ella con simpleza aparentando que nada ocurría pero en el fondo ella presentía que le iba a decir algo acerca de lo ocurrido en el Perla, ya que ese tono de voz no era normal en Will solo lo utilizaba cuando algo le molestaba o preocupaba.

"Elizabeth yo….tienes un momento? – "pero fue interrumpido por otra voz

"Vaya, vaya que gran nave no cree ¿joven Turnner? Aunque no se parece en nada a la nave que tu y Sparrow me hurtaron" dijo un entusiasmado Barbosa al admirar al barco en el que zarparían, Will con fastidio solo se limito a asentir.

"Así es, es un gran barco, su nombre es Calypso y aunque no lo creas Barbosa, es mucho mejor que el Perla en muchos sentidos" dijo la voz de Tía Dalma

"¿Calypso?¿Por que Calypso?" pregunto Will alejándose un poco de Elizabeth.

"¿Acaso no conoces la leyenda muchacho?" interrumpió Gibs que ya se había integrado a la conversación "Calypso era la Diosa del mar"

_"No era, es:"_ corrigió la Tía Dalma _"La diosa Calypso... belleza de los mares... divinidad de las aguas... causante de las tormentas y los naufragios... Nadie sabe exactamente cual es su apariencia... ya que ella decide como verse .Parece ser que bajo una isla se encuentra su reino perdido... reino cuya reina hace años dejo de gobernar ya que según cuenta la leyenda Calypso fue castigada por tener un amor prohibido y fue expulsada como consecuencia del mar, y ahora merodea por la tierra en su apariencia humana sin que nadie sepa quién es realmente ella..._

_"Son muchos los que se acercan a esta costa y tratan de hablar con ella... no obstante nunca reciben respuesta... aunque son algunos los osados que afirman que la diosa Calypso a respondido a sus plegarias…"_ contó Tia Dalma con misterio _"La leyenda cuenta que aunque haya sido destronada, Calypso conserva sus poderes, el mar sigue bajo su dominio... y quién sabe... puede que su regreso esté más cercano de lo que imaginamos..."_ dijo esto ultimo coqueteándole a Will, sin importar siquiera que Elizabeth, Gibbs, o Barbosa estuvieran ahí.

"Vaya nombre para un barco... mal augurio" comento Gibs, "será mejor no hacer enojar a la Diosa y navegar con tranquilidad"

"Muy bien, llego la hora de partir al rescate de nuestro querido capitán Jack" concluyo Tía Dalma y sin decir mas todos empezaron a subir a Calypso.

Al parecer Will, tendría que hablar con Elizabeth en otro momento mas oportuno, donde nadie pudiera interrumpirlos. Sin embargo, la historia de Tia Dalma lo dejo intrigado y con una duda acerca de Davie Jones y esa tal Calypso, pero ya habría tiempo para resolver esa duda, después de todo seria un viaje largo… El fin del mundo no estaba tan cerca como para decir que sería un viaje corto y para rescatar al querido Capitán Jack Sparrow.

* * *

**Y aqui acaba el Cap. 3 ¿Quien sera la tal Calypso¿Que pasara cuando Will se arme de valor y hable con Elizabeth? tal vez las respuestas a estas preguntas se encuentren en el sig, capitulo, esten pedientes... y por favor dejen reviews para saber que opinan hasta ahora ¿si? **


	4. Una Tormenta a bordo

**Y empezamos el viaje hacia el fin del mundo!**

**disclaimer:ningun personaje me pertence**

**

* * *

4.- Una Tormenta a Bordo **

Tranquila, como si nada le inquietara por dentro, Elizabeth desayunaba un delicioso desayuno hecho por la Tía Dalma, en el comedor del Calypso, junto con Barbosa, Gibbs y otros marineros; no se podía decir que eran piratas, ya que no estaban marcados, ni llevaban mucho tiempo navegando por los siete mares. Su cabello iba recogido en una fina cola de caballo atada por un listón negro, resaltando su cara y dejando ver en ella seguridad, aunque eso era solo lo que aparentaba... ya que en el fondo estaba más insegura de ella misma y sus sentimientos que nunca.

Barbosa, impaciente como de costumbre, hacía cuidadosos cálculos sobre mapas viejos y arrugados, extendidos a lo largo de la mesa, dejando apenas poco espacio para que los demás pudieran poner sus platos sin estorbarle. Nadie sabia con certeza hacia donde se dirigían pero si sabían cual era su objetivo: rescatar a Jack. Varios marinos habían optado por poner su plato sobre sus piernas o de plano irse a desayunar a su camarote o en cubierta para evitar una gritoniza de parte de Barbosa, a quien ya temían lo suficiente como para ser víctimas de éste.

De pronto, Will entró con paso veloz al cuarto, sin importarle quien estuviera presente, ni que era lo que hacían, sólo le interesaba hacer una cosa, cosa que no permitiría que pasara más tiempo sin ser analizada y explicada para así ponerle una solución antes de que se volviera loco. Se dirigió a Elizabeth tan pronto como sus ojos color miel la encontraron. Se veía tan tranquila, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada relevante en el transcurso de la semana pasada. Había veces que él llegaba a pensar que estaba loca, realmente loca; que era una persona a la cual no le importaban los demás y menos seres queridos (o al menos eso aparentaba que eran).

Al llegar a ella, sin cuidado alguno, la tomó del brazo izquierdo y la jaló con tanta fuerza que hizo que su plato cayera al piso convirtiéndose en añicos y que los mapas en la mesa fueran movidos haciendo que Barbosa perdiera sus cálculos.

"Elizabeth," le dijo con firmeza " tenemos que hablar, ya no me puedo guardar esto ni un solo día más! Simplemente me está volviendo loco!" avanzó a ella, que muy indignada se preparaba para darse la media vuelta e irse a otra parte dejándolo con la palabra en la boca; ya sabía cual era el tema para discutirse y la verdad no tenía ganas de hablar sobre eso, ya que gran parte de la tripulación se encontraba presente implicando que sus acciones, fueran malas o buenas para ellos, se dispersarían por todo la nave. Pero algo le dijo que no avanzara y lo escuchara, que acabara con esto de una vez por todas. Que fuera el final que tuviera esta discusión, debía llevarse acabo en ese instante antes de que se volviera peor. Así que lentamente, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente otra vez y caminando un poco hacia el, le dijo en voz baja "En verdad lo siento... nunca pensé que –"

"En verdad lo sientes?" la interrumpió él "Sientes qué, el haberte besado con Jack sin importar que yo estaba atrás de ti, que toda la tripulación estaba atrás de ustedes dos mientras se besaban apasionadamente; o el haberlo matado de esa forma?" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era la primera vez que Will le hablaba de esa forma. Por un lado se lo merecía, aunque en ese beso hubiera sentido tanta pasión y tanto amor siendo liberados por la boca de quien por mucho tiempo sólo había sido su capitán y un amigo más para ella. Sabía bien que si Will le hubiera echo lo mismo, ella estaría igual o peor. Que se sentiría destrozada sin poder decirle lo que sentía por temor a terminar todo de una forma equívoca y después arrepentirse, pero era justo que le hablara así en frente de todos sus compañeros?

"Era necesario Will! No tenía alternativa, era la única manera de escapar de una vez por todas del kraken y Davie jones! Entiéndelo! No lo hice por..." se quedó pensando lo que iba a decir, estaba segura de que le diría que no lo había hecho mas que por salvar a toda la tripulación? Por salvarlo a él? No sería la primera mentira que le diría a Will, últimamente su relación estaba basada en mentiras, hasta su relación era una mentira, una mentira con vida propia. "Era la única salida... nunca pensé que haría algo así, menos con Jack, pero lo hice y no me arrepiento de haberlo echo." Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que lentamente brotaban por sus ojos.

"Y de qué te sirvió? De todos modos –"

"De haberlo evitado, estaríamos en las mismas que hace una semana, corriendo y escondiéndonos de ésa bestia... y lo sabes, Will, todos lo sabían y nadie hizo nada!" le dijo alzando un poco su ton de voz y volteando a ver a los que quedaban en el comedor. Ya no le importaba que medio mundo estuviera presente, observando como discutían, criticando la forma en la que trataban de expresar sus sentimientos y pensamientos, pensando en cómo acabaría todo, o más bien, como serían los dos a terminar la discusión. "Nada iba a impedir que Jones nos dejara en paz, sin que Jack saliera con vida!"

"No debiste –"

"No debí qué, Will?! Crees que estoy muy feliz por todo lo que ocasioné?! Crees que fue agradable sólo besarlo para poder atarlo al Perla, atarlo a su fin? Cómo crees que me siento yo después de ser la culpable de su muerte?" le gritó impotente la mujer que ahora ardía de coraje. Últimamente sentía que nadie la entendía y menos ahora que todos la miraban con desdicha y desilusión. "Lo hice por nosotros! Por salvar nuestras vidas" dijo tratando de convencerlos de lo que había echo había sido lo correcto.

"Eres una-"

"Silencio!" gritó la tía Dalma que enfurecida entró al cuarto. Su presencia en la sala hizo que todos quedaran como "hechizados" sin poder si quiera casi respirar. "Tú, muchacha," gritó refiriéndose a Elizabeth que estaba a punto de soltarle una bofetada a Will. "acompáñame afuera..." le dijo antes de que sucediera otra cosa. Ella, indignada como al principio, miró a Will con ojos de asesina y se fue sin voltear atrás o decir algo más. Ya tendría mucho tiempo para vengarse de lo que Will había estado a punto de gritarle.

* * *

¿Que le dira Tia Dalma a Elizabeth? No olviden dejar reviews!! 

atte: mara y fernanda

pd. Gracias por tu review thairis


	5. Un buen hombre

**Y los dejamos con el cap. 5, donde Tia Dalma revela algunas cosas muy importantes acerca de Jack Sparrow¿que pensara Elizabeth?**

**disclaimer: los personajes no son mios**

**

* * *

5.- Un buen hombre**

"_T_odos sabíamos que tarde o temprano pasaría algo así entre tú y Jack, si supieras lo mucho que se parecen ustedes dos, ja" le comentó Tía Dalma a Elizabeth mientras ella veía el mar, apoyándose en el barandal del barco, para observar como se estrellaban las olas con la proa, mientras navegaban a toda máquina, y al escuchar las ultimas palabras de Tia sobre lo mucho que se parecen, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que Jack le había dicho lo mismo hace poco tiempo, y también recordó lo que le dijo Jack acerca de la: curiosidad, cosa que al final fue cierta ya que Elizabeth sintió curiosidad por besarlo y bueno el resto de las cosas que hizo después de ese beso prohibido. "Era de esperarse. Ahora pagarás tus –"

"No pedí que me leyeras el futuro." Le contestó ella fríamente. "Para qué me trajiste a cubierta? Si querías hablar de algo conmigo, espero sea algo bueno, estoy harta de discusiones sin sentido" el silencio permaneció un momento mientras las dos veían el amanecer en el horizonte. "No ha sido una buena semana..." dijo ella rindiéndose a su enojo y cediendo a contarle lo que sentía. "Ese beso... ese hombre, ese sueño… me está volviendo loca..." le dijo sin voltear a verla; su apariencia le daba escalofríos y no pensaba manifestarlos frente a ella.

"¿Qué sueño querida?" pregunto Tia Dalma con curiosidad "Es acerca de el día en que condene a Jack, pero es aterrador y al principio es tan….oscuro" concluyo finalmente Elizabeth "Querida recuerda que después de todo _la oscuridad solo es la luz que no se ve_…así que tal vez ese sueño te esta diciendo que no quieres ver algo o…no quieres reconocer una cosa…a pesar de las señales" dijo Tia Dalma

"La brújula lo indica todo el tiempo! Como si fuera lo que en verdad deseo con todo el corazón, pero mi cabeza me dice que Will es el indicado, que Jack no vale la pena... que Will es _mi_ destino" caminó un poco a la parte del timón, de pronto se volvió a ver a la Tía Dalma, pero ya no estaba ahí, en el barandal. Se quedó pensando un momento, después, fingió no importarle y al darse de nuevo la vuelta para dirigirse al timón, ella apareció frente a Elizabeth, quien se sorprendió bastante como para quedarse pasmada unos segundos tratando de averiguar como había echo eso, antes de que ella le preguntara algo que le hiciera olvidar todo ese acto de brujería.

"Y qué es lo que tu corazón siente al respecto? Está de acuerdo con tu cabeza o con la brújula?" sus ojos la miraron induciéndole confianza. Detrás de todo ese misterio, Tía Dalma dejó ver una sonrisa traviesa. Sus dientes amarillentos mostraban los infinitos años de convivir con la vida._ "No lo se" _dijo insegura de su respuesta. Últimamente la balanza estaba del lado de la brújula, pero no podía aceptarlo, le costaba tanto aceptar que estaba enamorada de ese pirata, ese hombre mujeriego y aventurero que al principio era nada más que un cretino para ella. "me refiero a que supongamos que tal vez Jack es lo que deseo realmente, que no es así… solo supongámoslo, ja ja seria absurdo solo imagínalo Jack y yo navegando por el horizonte, si claro, y un día el me engañaría con la primera mujer que se le pase por enfrente, además ¡no tiene sentimientos, es tan egoísta! Solo le importa el y el y nadie mas que el" contó Elizabeth sin voltear a ver a Tia Dalma

"Querida niña, te comprendoJack es un hombre muy inestable, muchacha, su espíritu aventurero siempre está a flote mientras su lado sentimental está enterrado en lo más profundo de su alma, y tal vez te puedo contar algo acerca de Jack Sparrow…algo que casi nadie sabe, algo que te hará verlo de manera diferente a como crees que es de egoísta, veras el antes de convertirse en el Pirata que es ahora el… trabajaba para la East Indian Trading Company, en realidad trabajaba para Cottler Beckett, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo ya y…" pero tia fue interrumpida por Elizabeth quien se había quedado impactada con esa noticia "!¿Jack trabajo para Beckett en la EITC¡¿pero como acabo siendo pirata que fue lo que paso?! Y ¿Cómo SABES TU TODO ESTO?"

Esas y otras mas preguntas cruzaban por la mente de Elizabeth, pero fue mucha la revelación de Tia Dalma que no pudo formular su demás preguntas. "Todo tiene una historia, un pasado; Jack era muy cercano a mi... es... lo fue, antes de ser asesinado" lo último lo dijo soltando una risita burlona y sarcástica; obteniendo el resultado que quería: la cara de enojo de Elizabeth. Era tan fácil hacerla enojar, su límite de paciencia había cambiado desde que Beckett le frustró su boda al arrestarlos a ella y Will por culpa de Jack. Ése día cambió toda su vida, ahora ya no sabía si iba por el camino correcto o equivocado, si Jack era su futuro o lo sería Will...

"Hay tantos secretos sobre ése pirata, escondidos tras todo ese misterio que ocultan sus ojos demacrados por las noches sin dormir cazando tesoros hechizados. Pon atención muchacha . que esto sólo lo repetiré una vez. Y no interrumpas. Bueno como te iba diciendo Jack trabajaba para Beckett al igual que su hermano y su… padre Grant Sparrow" continuo contando Tia Dalma, Elizabeth quería interrumpirla de nuevo ya que tampoco tenia idea de que Jack tuviera un hermano y menos un padre, ella siempre imagino que el gran Jack Sparrow tal vez era huérfano, nunca había pensado en que Jack tenia familia, pero decidió dejar que Tia Dalma terminara la historia y después haría las preguntas.

"Jack nunca fue feliz mientras trabajaba para Beckett, el soñaba con algo mejor una vida de libertad, claro que ese sueño no era apoyado por su padre, pero en fin, luego de algunos años de trabajar para la IETC, un día Beckett le asigno una misión a Jack… esta era navegar el "Travieso Wench", un buque de transporte de la EITC, hasta España, pero Jack no cumplió la misión, ya que se rehusó a transportar esclavos que era lo que iba en ese barco, y opto por liberarlos en África cuando Beckett se entero de esto sancionó a Jack calificándolo de pirata dejándole una marca. Así es como Jack consiguió la letra 'P' –"

"Pirata" dijo Elizabeth sin pensar. "la 'P' que Jack tiene en su muñeca derecha.." volteó a verla con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. "Así fue como entonces empezó todo, no?"

Tia Dalma asintió y continuo con la historia como si no hubiera habido tal interrupción "hundiéndole el barco que tenía a cargo. Jack asumió su posición de fugitivo de la ley con gusto, convirtiéndose en un exitoso pirata sin deseos de volver a una vida bajo el comando de otros, pero la historia no termina ahí…" justo cuando Tia Dalma estaba a punto de continuar con la otra parte de la historia y quizás la mas importante Barbosa interrumpió "Lamento interrumpir su conversación pero creo que hemos llegado a nuestra primera parada" dijo Barbosa a Tia Dalma, esta miro a Elizabeth y dijo "El resto de la historia te la contara Jack cuando lo encontremos, el destino quiso que no fuera yo la que te lo dijera" y sin decir mas se dirigió a donde estaba Barbosa y Will discutiendo. Elizabeth se quedo un momento meditando acerca de lo que acaba de escuchar sobre Jack, tal vez después de todo lo había juzgado mal, y como ella dijo un día: es un buen hombre. Que termino de pirata por hacer lo correcto. Si, definitivamente era un gran capitán y un buen hombre. Y sin pensar mas se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tia Dalma hablando con Will y Barbosa. Pero no sin antes observar que a varios metros de donde estaban ellos, en Calypso, apenas se alcanzaba a distinguir un barco, y tierra a lo lejos, parecía que habían llegado como había dicho Barbosa, a su primera parada: El exótico extremo oriente.

* * *

¿QUE TAL EH¿Como la ven? si quieren saber mas secretos de Jack Sparrow, y lo que pasara ahora que se encuentran en el extremo oriente quedense con nosotras y no olviden dejar sus reviews!!! 


	6. Torturador de nacimiento

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, está algo largo, pero teníamos que meter toda la información que daría paso a nuestra siguiente aventura... ojalá les guste! Dejen sus reviews! Diganos que opinan!! su opinió cuenta mucho!**

**Disclaimer - Los personajes no nos pertenecen, aunque adoraríamos tenerlos con nosotras!! jaja quien no?**

**Torturador de nacimiento**

No había viento, pareciera que no hubiera vida en ese concurrido lugar. La neblina no permitía ver a través de ella, haciendo que cualquiera se perdiera en su espesura. A lo lejos se podía observar una pequeña casa, de fachada no muy vistosa, ya que la madera que la conformaba estaba algo enmohecida por la brisa del mar en tiempos de tormenta. Al parecer no había mucha actividad por esta zona... bueno, eso daba a pensar la vista, pero lo que no se sabía eran las atrocidades que ocurrían dentro de ese pequeño local, que al estar adentro, era más que inmenso.

Nadie se atrevía a entrar dado que dentro de esta casa habita un hombre muy poderoso con pasado desconocido y futuro predecible a quien le gusta jugar con fuegos artificiales, armas de fuego y con la vida de personas inocentes. Continuamente, personas de otros pueblos, continentes u reinos que van a visitarlo, desaparecen misteriosamente. Testigos aseguraban que no volvían a verlos después de su visita a la casa. Algo les daba mala espina sobre ese hombre. Las personas nunca salían de la casa, y cuando algún empresario de la corte real o un jefe militar pedía paso para investigar el lugar y buscar rastros de ellos, el lugar resultaba ser de lo más normal, inocente y acogedor. Su interior estaba repleto de inmensos jacuzzis y baños de vapor. Nada de cuerpos ni almas perdidas, solo agua y vapor. Al parecer era un santuario, un lugar de relajación. Lo que nadie sabía era que este lugar era usado para torturar personas usando el agua caliente de los jacuzzis y el vapor. Éste lugar era habitado por el legendario 'Chu Kñou', pirata encubierto por el nombre de su bisabuelo, quien había sido un hombre poderoso en Singapur un siglo antes de su nacimiento. Chu Kñou había sido perseguido muchos años por la East Indian Trading Company mientras mantenía su nombre real 'Sao Feng' y hurtaba barcos y puertos a la luz del día y dejando ser visto por ojos de muchos testigos. Ahora lo hacía pero desde su casa, con muchos hombres que al igual que el mantenían su identidad secreta y hurtaban a los príncipes y reyes más ricos de todo el mundo por viejas y rudimentarias maniobras, sin siquiera ser detectadas.

Era un día común y corriente, Sao Feng seguía su rutina diaria de quitarle la vida a inocentes, cuando alguien inesperado llamó a la puerta interrumpiendo su gran labor. "Atienda alguien la puerta! Qué no ven que estoy ocupado, inútiles?!" les gritó a sus súbditos que yacían en uno de los jacuzzis leyendo unos viejos papeles igual de enmohecidos que el lugar.

"Señor, hay un séquito de hombre allá afuera que dicen necesitar verlo."le dijo uno de ellos momentos después de haber desaparecido. "Dicen venir en nombre de Jack Sparrow."'

"Haz dicho Jack Sparrow?!" le gritó saliéndose a poner una toalla tan pronto como pudo. El hombre asintió, retrocediendo para que su amo pasara. "Cual era su apariencia? Un sombrero de tres picos, ropas desgastadas, un trapo rosa colgando de su cintura junto con varias cadenas y una brújula de madera?" el hombre se quedó pasmado un momento, pensando, esa no era la apariencia que ninguno de los hombres cargaba. "Contesta, Mio Ping... el pirata, su capitán estaba vestido así?"

"No señor, aunque varios llevaban puestos ropas semejantes. Al parecer es toda la tripulación. Hay dos mujeres entre ellos." Le dijo con expresión seria.

"Entonces, no hay que esperar más, hágalos pasar de inmediato... que entren sólo a 4 de ellos, quieres? Los demás que sean dispersados por el muelle para que la gente no sospeche nada" Mio Ping hizo una caravana que hizo que su cabeza tocara sus rodillas y de inmediato se dirigió a la puerta; justo cuando iba a abrir, oyó a Sao Feng gritarle: "Asegúrate de que las dos mujeres entren."

Mientras tanto, afuera de la casa Sao Feng, mientras esperaban a ser bienvenidos, Barbosa, Will, Elizabeth y Dalma conversaban acerca de lo que harían al entrar.

"Seamos rápidos y precisos, este tipo de hombres no son muy pacientes, menos Sao Feng" les decía Barbosa acomodándose su sombrero verde moho. "y tu muchacha," gritó volteando a ver a Elizabeth "no abras el pico ni un momento o te haré saltar por la borda de Calypso al regresar... y ésta vez no está tu querido capitán Jack para salvarte el pellejo –"

Elizabeth se preparaba para reclamarle cuando la puerta se abrió de un jalón, dejando ver a un corpulento hombre. Mio Ping los invitó a pasar pero antes de que se quitara del camino para que Barbosa se adentrara en la casa, les advirtió que sólo 4 de ellos podrían entrar, entre ellos las dos mujeres. Siendo Barbosa y Will los únicos que sabían a lo que iban con Sao Feng (aparte de Elizabeth y Dalma,) entraron después de ellas. Los demás se dispersaron, como había ordenado Sao Feng, dejando la puerta libre y el lugar limpio de rumores.

Los cuatro se adentraron a la vieja casa, apenas dentro pudieron sentir el vapor, que tan caliente como un plato de sopa, les hizo sudar. Caminaban lentamente, algo de ése lugar, les daba un mal presentimiento. Si Gibbs estuviera ahí, ya hubiera dicho que era de mal augurio adentrarse a un lugar de tan mal gusto.

"Bienvenidos, están en la casa sauna de Chu Kñou" los introdujo Mio Ping. "Mi señor es un hombre muy ocupado así que les sugiero sean precisos y rápidos en lo que vienen a pedirle." Dicho esto, apareció Sao Feng en la habitación. Llevaba puesto un uniforme militar tradicional de Singapur, era azul marino con negro y llevaba muchas insignias doradas colgadas en el pecho. Sus ojos negros azabache se concentraron un momento en Barbosa y en su atuendo verde moho, un color no muy agradable; después pasaron a Will, a Dalma y finalmente a Elizabeth. Unos momentos después les hizo una caravana.

"Que es lo que desean? No es bueno interrumpir a un hombre mientras trabaja" dijo Sao Feng esperando una buena respuesta.

"Si se puede decir que éste es un trabajo" le contestó brutalmente Dalma "... un trabajo honrado" completó. Ella sabía perfectamente bien el pasado de ése hombre que se aprovechaba de los demás.

"Nos conocemos?" le preguntó sin mucho interés. "Te me haces conocida muchacha – "

"Dama negra. Tortuga. En el Tiroteo de Ron" explicó Dalma con paciencia, recordando esos momentos, cuando la vida estaba en su cumbre. Piratas por doquier, sin la East Indian Trading Company persiguiéndolos en una batalla sin fin, sin descanso.

"Ahora lo recuerdo..." miró a los demás "Ustedes," gritó refiriéndose a Will y Barbosa "revélense"

"Revélate a ti mismo, Sao Feng." Le interrumpió Dalma interponiéndose en su camino a sus compañeros. "crees que la distancia borra caminos? Una huella en la piel jamás es borrada!"

La miró con desprecio y curiosidad. "Bien, Pasemos a mi cuarto." Aplaudió "ésta conversación será larga, no quiero interrupción" le dijo a sus hombres. Ellos asintieron y salieron de la casa, para cuidar el lugar de cualquier peligro.

Sao Feng los condujo a un lugar que le hizo sentir a Elizabeth como en casa, era tan parecido a el despacho de Lord Becket, había un mapa pintado a mano e que cubría toda la pared. Candelabros orientales colgaban del techo, había ventanales que daba al mar, espejos y cuadros luminosos. Todo parecía concordar excepto por unos jarrones como los de la Tía Dalma, con partes humanas en ellos. En cuanto los vio, algo le hizo voltear a ver a Will que al igual que ella, tenía expresión de asco por los jarrones. Él la vio, sus ojos le quisieron expresar ternura, pero una imagen se anteponía ante sus deseos, haciéndole desviar la mirada.

Todos se sentaron excepto Will quien se había quedado inspeccionando los afiches de éste hombre tan misterioso. Barbosa se quitó el sombrero y se disponía a sentarse como si estuviera en su dormitorio, tan cómodo y tranquilo; con los pies sobre la mesa y expresión vaga, sólo que el Tailandés lo redimió con un fuerte golpe sobre sus botas que le hizo saltar y ponerse derecho.

"Veo que estás bien informada sobre mi status... Dalma" le dijo Sao Feng arreglando unos papeles que estaban regados sobre su escritorio sin quitarle la vista de encima a Elizabeth que observaba tranquilamente el mar." Eres, como siempre, igual de importuna que la diosa del mar" le dijo con mirada traviesa.

"Veo que te acuerdas bien de mi, pero ahora, no es por eso por lo que he viajado durante varias semanas consecutivas –"

"Entonces, vayan directo al grano."

"Bien," hizo una pausa parándose de su lugar y caminando hacia el lado de Sao Feng "al igual que tu, a éstos piratas les encanta amotinarse y sacarle las tripas a todos, pero ésta vez, fue a nuestro capitán" se sorprendió Sao Feng al oír tales palabras" a quien le han sacado las tripas... por así decirlo." Dijo Dalma sin apuro, mientras le echaba un vistazo a Will, quien no despegaba su mirada de unos papeles cerca de él.

"Necesitamos de tu ayuda." Le dijo Will de la nada.

"La última vez que te vi, dijiste no estar al mando de nadie y menos formar parte de una tripulación tan... desagradable" puso su mirada sobre Barbosa diciéndole a Dalma.

"Jack Sparrow. Nuestro capitán – "

"Ese cretino me debe 300 guineas. Quién fue el encargado de hacer ese placentero acto, necesito felicitarlo"

"Davy Jones y su mascota" contestó abruptamente Barbosa.

"Eso cambia las cosas, pero aún hay algo..." todos lo miraron fijamente, "Por qué debería yo de ayudarlos a rescatar a alguien que me debe tanto?" les dijo con desprecio.

"Por que el sabe como destruir a la EIC. Pero solo no puede, necesitamos formar un gran ejercito" contestó Elizabeth uniéndose a la conversación.

"Y dejar que el me mangonee?" dijo Sao Feng azotando la mano sobre unos papeles, haciendo que estos se desacomodaran. "Qué recibiría yo a cambio? Qué tal tu estancia en mi santuario." le dijo a Elizabeth.

"La libertad que deseas." Interrumpió Will con coraje y celos. "Ya no tendrías que esconderte tras ese falso nombre. Podrías volver a viajar por los siete mares, como antes."

"No me convence, chico. Tiene que ser por algo que en verdad valga la pena." Volteó a ver a Elizabeth quien se escondía tras la silueta de Will, éste lugar ya no le agradaba. "Te me pareces a alguien muchacha, te conozco?" le dijo refiriéndose a Elizabeth quien se sintió ofendida y salió de la ese horrendo lugar."Sólo aceptaré... si me dan a cambio a esa bella jóven. Es la única manera."

...Sao Feng aceptara? Cómo lo convencerán? A quién se puede parecer Elizabeth que haga que Sao Feng la quiera a cambio de su participación en el rescate de Jack? Averígualo el próximo capítulo! **R&R!!!!! Atte... Mara y Fer**


	7. Dialogos en confianza

Hallo chicas! Pues aqui otro capitulo! Ojala y les guste... lo sentimos por no actualizar antes, es que la epoca de examenes es horrible! pero ahora que estamos libres por un tiempo... y antes de que la nueva pelicula se estrene (25 de mayo! Ya casi!!!!) Escribiremos como locas para complacerlas! jaja

Gracias por sus reviews! son inspiradores! Un besote y aqui el siguiente capitulo...

Diclaimer... los personajes de esta histoira no nos pertenecen por desgracia y desdicha ya que como nos gustaria comernoslos a besos!

**7.- Diálogos en Confianza**

"Necesitamos hacer algo, acabar con ellos de una vez por todas. No quiero volver a ver un barco con velas negras navegando por mis mares! Tú! Tú y mis hombres irán a Tortuga, ahi se encontrarán con ellos, con ese maldito pirata amotinado y su devota tripulación donde como tu sabrás, la hija del gobernador y su prometido –"

"Si es que se le puede seguir llamando así"

"... Se encuentran" dijo como si no hubiera habido tal interrupción, absurdo comentario que no le importaba en lo más mínimo "les darás estas patentes y les advertirás que es la última oportunidad qu4e loes daré para firmarla, sino... una guerra estallará contra ellos. Guerra que aunque peleen sin descanso, los llevará a su extinción total!"

"La East Indian Trading Company no podrá sola contra el. Sparrow se aliará, de una u otra forma conseguirá a alguna fuerte potencia que nos vencerá"

"Estás proponiendo una alianza para la EIC?" el hombre asintió " Entonces nosotros haremos lo mismo. Aliarnos. U sé perfectamente bien a quien le haremos esa propuesta. Sólo el peor enemigo de jack Sparrow ocupará ese lugar..."

"A qué se refiere con peor enemigo, ése hombre, si es que se puede usar esa palabra para describirlo, tiene a muchos hombres en su contra"

"Puede ser, pero este enemigo es un monstruo. Conoces a Davy jones, no es así?"

"No personalmente, pero sé lo suficiente sobre el."

"Bien, no necesitas saber más, ahora ve a juntar a tus hombres. Zarparás lo más pronto posible. No estarán mucho tiempo en Tortuga. Haz exactamente lo que te digo y no me importa como, pero quiero a Jack Sparrow muerto en mi despacho! No lo olvide"

"Y... cómo se supone que conseguiremos que Jones se una a una compañía que ha tratado de acabar con él durante años?"

"Tendrá que aceptar. Tenemos algo que le pertenece. Algo que usted consiguió durante su alianza con Sparrow."

"Su corazón"

"Así es, Norrington, así es.

OoOoO

La luz de la luna llena iluminaba su figura en la proa. Su rostro se mezclaba con las olas del mar entre la negrura de la noche, perdiendo su expresión; asi como sus sentimientos.

Su vestido había sido reemplazado por ropas de pirata, sus joyas por objetos de pirata, sus acciones eran las de un pirata, sus sentimientos eran de pirata. Tantas cosas habían cambiado tanto en ella, como a su alrededor. A veces quería regresar el tiempo, cambiar las cosas, tal vez borrarlas, hacerlas diferentes. Quería ir a su casa, ver a su padre, ver a sus amigos. Dormir en su propia cama, en su ropa. Despertar y ver por su ventana a un pueblo, pueblo tan tranquilo donde había crecido, madurado, encontrado amor y tranquilidad.

Recordó ése día, el día en que había decidido a acompañar a su padre a navegar junto con Norrington, que en ese momento no era mas que uno más de los tripulante favoritos del gobernador. Ése día, que pareciera fuera ayer, el día en que encontró al hombre del que ya hacía tiempo se había enamorado, pensando en que sería el único que podría entrar a su corazón y a sus pensamientos... ahora todo era diferente.

De pronto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz muy familia, la cual últimamente sólo escuchaba llena de frustración, enojo y vacío. Una voz que antes era pura dulzura, voz que la había supuestamente enamorado. Era Will, ésta vez algo sereno, al igual que la noche.

"Hace frío, deberías – "

"Hace mucho no veía una noche así. El mar está calmado. Es fácil pensar en éstas aguas" le dijo ella Elizabeth como si no hubiera escuchado su comentario. Ya no quería seguir órdenes, ni siquiera las suyas, las de su corazón partido. Will se paró junto a ella, esperando a que dijera algo más, algo que le facilitara un poco el camino para regresar a ser el único dueño de su corazón, al cual tanto anhelaba. "Estoy cansada de todo. Mi cabeza da de vueltas. Ya no sé que hacer" continuó ella.

"Alguna vez no fui lo suficiente para ti? Que hice para que olvidaras nuestro amor así de fácil?"

"No lo entiendo... Jack? Tu?... Porqué?!"

"No lo sé... no lo entiendo... Todo está mal... o tal vez no... ya no sé lo que en verdad quiero."

"Entonces... ése beso... no se lo diste... nada más por escapar del... kraken," dijo con dificultad "verdad?"Elizabeth negó lentamente. Le costaba trabajo aceptarlo, y más enfrente de Will, pero ya no mentiría más, ya no."No quiero perderte, Elizabeth, no lo permitiré." Le dijo acariciándole suavemente una mejilla. "Haré lo que sea necesario para recuperarte... si eso incluye eliminar a Jack... lo haré...No puedo dejarte ir, no puedo dejar este sentimiento que lo llevo tan dentro de mi. Eres parte de mi..."

"Barco a la vista! Un barco se aproxima al Calypso! Todos a sus puestos!" salió gritando Ragetti torpemente, interrumpiendo la conversación cuando se empezaba a poner sentimental y sustancial. Un barco, mucho más grande que el suyo, pero nada comparado con el Perla Negra, se acercó lentamente. Llevaba velas negras al igual que ellos y mucha más tripulación de la que se podía ver a bordo.

Pronto, como balas, subieron Dalma y Barbosa a cubierta, seguidos por toda la tripulación.

"Diantres de todos los mares Españoles! No es bueno tener una batalla a estas horas de la noche!" dijo gibbs, como siempre, presintiendo el momento.

"Todos a sus puestos de batalla! Muévanse o los cuelgo a todos de los dedos pulgares!" dijo Barbosa acomodándose su horrendo sombrero. " Es hora de una honesta batalla de piratas" sonrió místicamente y riendo un poco le dijo a Will a su lado derecho; "Pensé que nos alcanzarían hasta mañana... te convendría que llevaras a tu doncella a un lugar seguro, yo diría un calabozo, y la dejaras bien encerrada."

"Y eso de qué servirá?"

"Ya sé usar las espadas! Will me enseñó!" rezongó Elizabeth

"El capitán aquí soy yo, muchacha. Atiénete a las reglas o sufre las consecuencias!" le contestó fríamente Barbosa y salió con paso veloz a la parte del timón; alguien debía poner el barco en posición de batalla.

"Crees que-"

"No te atrevas a llevarme a una celda, William Turnner, sé cuidarme sola!" le interrumpió a Will que ya se dirigía a las escaleras.

"Eso es lo que nos preocupa..." dijo Dalma pasando a su lado "Haz lo que dijo Barbosa, no quieres conocer a Sao Feng más de cerca..." dicho esto, los dos se fueron a su pequeño ático, en donde se encontraba una sola celda y todas las botellas de ron. Will metió a Elizabeth.

"Sabes, la última vez que te vi en una celda, fue en Port royal antes de comenzar la aventura que llevaría a Jack a su muerte y que le daría un giro a nuestras vidas." Le dijo sin verle a la cara. En eso se empezaron a oir los gritos de toda la tripulación. Empezó a oler a pólvora; señal de que estaban listos para pelear. " Vendré pronto..."

"Cuídate, Will. Sabes que toda vía me importas" le dijo antes de que éste empezara a subir las escaleras, listo para una nueva batalla.


	8. Huele a Ostiones

**8.- Huele a Ostiones**

Miró fijamente al horizonte, observando como el Sol emergía del mar dejando a la noche pasar y a otro día comenzar. Sus humedecidas barbas (si así se podían llamar) se sentían libres y a la vez vacías al ya no tener que sostener esa pesada y oxidada llave que durante tanto tiempo había sido escondida de todo público y para que de pronto, ése muchacho se las robara, consiguiendo así, la manera para que Sparrow le hurtara su más preciado tesoro.

Empezó a recordar, ése muchacho, Turnner, estaba enamorado, según Sparrow. Hacía tiempo que él no sentía ése preciado sentimiento. El calor de una mujer, la pasión de un beso, lo suave de una caricia. Todas esas cosas, esos sentimientos, que una mujer, hace mucho tiempo ya, le había echo sentir. Todas esa maravillas que podían ocurrir entre dos personas. Ésa mujer que el tanto había amado y añorado durante mucho tiempo hasta que ella decidió marcharse por el bien de los dos y de los siete mares. Se había ido con sus sentimientos al fondo del mar haciendo que él se arrancara el corazón de su alma y lo guardara como su más preciado tesoro, lejos de él; enterrado en tierra firme y obteniendo como consecuencia la maldición de sólo poder pisar tierra firme cada diez años para así poder asaltar puertos y aparte de todo... visitar a su pobre y herido corazón que espera con pasión a un perdido amor, amor del bueno.

"Lame Botas," llamó Jones a un miembro de su tripulación con cara y gestos de molusco, despertando así de sus recuerdos. "Quiero a Turnner a bordo del Holandés Errante! Lo quiero vivo frente a mi. Ese muchacho pagará las consecuencias de su querido capitán Sparrow con unos pocos años a mis servicio en éste gran barco."

"Si capitán." Dicho esto, Lame Botas se alejó de Davy Jones pasando junto a Bill que tristemente miraba un cangrejo ser devorado por uno de sus compañeros." Ya oíste Bootstrap, ahora tendrás familia a bordo del Holandés Errante! Le comentó entre carcajadas acompañadas por las de sus compañeros.

A la distancia se pudo observar como un barco con velas blancas se acercaba al barco de Davy Jones, un error poco común y muy arriesgado, ya que el kraken siempre sigue a su dueño, estando cerca de su nave.

"Capitán, un barco se aproxima. Al parecer es de la East Indian Trading Company." Le dijo un hombre con cara de caracol a Jones, entregándole su telescopio. "Debería mandar al Kraken y terminar con ellos antes de que se acerquen más."

"El capitán soy yo, las ordenes las daré yo. Y creo que ésta vez haré algo diferente. Regreso en unos minutos, que nadie haga algo estúpido a menos que yo de la señal, entendido?" El marino asintió y se dirigió a la tripulación para dar las órdenes.

Mientras tanto, en el barco de velas blancas comandado por la EIC, Norrington se preparaba para dar un gran discurso que aliaría (supuestamente, según Lord Beckett) a una gran compañía con una tripulación encantada y custodiada por un leviatán a la que siempre le habían tratado de dar su fin.

"Alcen las velas, no quiero que nadie... Ugh! Huele a ostiones! Que desagradable." Dijo Norrington asomándose por uno de los barandales del barco sin pensar en el motivo del olor. Al darse media vuelta para seguir dando órdenes a su nueva tripulación (mucho mejor que la que le había dado el gobernador Swann), Jones se le apareció frente a él, aclarándole de donde provenía ese repugnante olor y las expresiones de sus homres.

"Le advierto que no vengo de buen humor así que le diré –"

"Permítame presentarme, soy James Norrington. Vengo de parte de la East –"

"Si, eso ya lo sé y la verdad no me interesa quién demonios sea usted. Quiero hablar con su Capitán en éste momento, no me importa qué esté haciendo."

"Está usted hablando con él en persona."

"No me venga, dónde está Beckett?! Ése maldito me debe mil y un almas!"

"Lord Beckett me ha mandado. Vengo de parte de el a hacerle una propuesta que no puede rechazar..."

"Y eso a qué se debe?"

"Que nosotros, la EIC, tenemos algo que le pertenece y realmente quiere recuperar... le advierto que si pretende hacer algo contra nuestro barco, lo está haciendo contra usted ya que al hundirnos nosotros, su corazón también se hunde."


	9. Un lugar sin igual

**Hola! aqui estamos de regreso con un nuevo cap. ojala les guste y no olviden dejar reviews! para que nos nazca la inspiracion jaja**

**disclaimer: bla bla los personajes no nos pertenecen (por desgracia)**

**

* * *

9.- Un lugar sin igual**

Un lugar desértico, con mucho sol, cangrejos y nadie a la vista, era el lugar donde Jack Sparrow, uno de los mejores capitanes del mundo, conocedor de los siete mares y hombre experimentado en todo tipo de cosas raras, amaneció al siguiente día de haber sido tragado esa desagradable bestia... el kraken.

Tenía varias cortadas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, entre ellos la cara... esto hacía que se viera un poco amoratada y boluda, pero eso no le quitaba lo guapo y sexy que era, más bien, lo hacía ver más intrépido. Su expresión realmente no decía nada. Era la misma de siempre, sin un solo sentimiento que no fuera por el de salir a hurtar lo que quisiera y ser un bravucón amotinado como siempre. Sus ropas estaban un poco más rasgadas, se podía observar uno de sus tatuajes en el brazo derecho entre las telas rotas y harapientas de su blusa. Pareciera que sólo había estado ebrio en una golpiza y hubiera acabado en el piso durmiendo... no que el kraken se lo había tragado enterito.

Sabía perfectamente donde estaba, había oído mencionar el lugar en varias ocasiones por Tía Dalma y Gibbs, pero nunca había pensado que el lugar realmente existiera en sí... o sería todo un absurdo sueño?

"Creo que falta algo..." dijo viendo a su alrededor con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara " dónde está el ron?!"

Caminó largo tiempo tratando de buscar una salida, a alguien o algo más que no fueran cangrejos caminando a toda prisa de un lado a otro. Necesitaba volver con su tripulación, a bordo de su magnífico barco... si es que todavía quedaba a flote y esa maldita bestia no lo había hundido después de devorarlo!

"Que no hay nada más que crustáceos en éste lugar?" miró a su alrededor esperando una respuesta, pero ni su eco pudo escuchar. "Dónde está el ron? Las mujeres? Mi nave?!"En eso, se quedó callado contemplando al horizonte y dijo a si mismo en un tono moribundo y sentimental (algo no muy común en el Capitán Jack Sparrow!)

"Ese beso... condenada! Me trajiste a un lugar sin salida! Pero... ese beso fue... tonterías... Lizzie, me las pagarás... en cuanto logre salir de este infierno al que me mandaste, me las pagarás caro!"

Se quedó pensando: ese beso que Elizabeth le había dado antes de matarlo había sido verdaderamente una delicia, nadie nunca le había dado un beso de tal intensidad, haciendo que se confundieran sus sentimientos y pensamientos, tirándolos por la borda y dejándose llevar por ese glorioso momento.

"Todo fue... una farsa. Como ya lo dije... Pirata." Concluyó Jack pateando la arena y dejándose caer en ella. No había nada que hacer, no había escapatoria. Aunque no recordaba que Dalma le hubiera descrito de esa forma el "purgatorio" o el "closet de Davy Jones como era conocido por algunos marinos. Se quedó viendo fijamente un punto a la distancia, parecía una persona... se parecía a alguien. De echo se parecía mucho a Elizabeth, y caminaba a paso veloz hacia el entre un mar de crustáceos que se hacían a un lado para dejarla pasar.

"Crees que te escaparías de mi, Jack?" le dijo la joven al llegar a él. Jack se quedó pasmado, qué estaba pasando? En verdad era Elizabeth! Qué hacía ella ahí?! "Todavía me debe muchos besos, Capitán Sparrow." Ella empezó a besarlo sin pedir permiso para ello, no le importó nada, Jack solo se dejó llevar por esos suaves labios que desde hacía tiempo lo traían vuelto loco, con los cuales soñaba y deseaba besar lenta y apasionadamente día y noche.

De pronto, cuando el beso se ponía aún más intenso, la figura de Elizabeth alejó y así, se desvaneció, convirtiéndose en la horrenda figura de Davy Jones.

"Eres hombre muerto, Sparrow, tu deuda a aumentado. Mi corazón vale toda la eternidad a bordo del Holandés Errante! No tienes escapatoria!" dijo con voz burlona y finalizando con una risa depravada.

Jack dio un grito de asco dando un brinco hacia atrás para alejarse de esa horrenda y babosa figura... No podía creerlo, a quien demonios había besado entonces? Ugh! Acababa de besar a su peor enemigo?!

Pronto, empezó a entrar en duda y desesperación. Qué le estaba pasando?!

"Si esto es una broma, es una de muy mal gusto y ya no la estoy disfrutando" Dijo con la mirada perdida.

Comenzó a caminar desesperadamente, tenía que haber una salida! Algo que le ayudara a finalizar esta pesadilla. Los cangrejos seguían sus pisadas. Una y otra vez, la imagen de Elizabeth se le aparecía y cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo indebido, Will aparecía detrás de ellos, mirándolos sorprendido.

"Al final todos somos piratas"

Camino un poco y sin previo aviso de la nada la arena se empezó a mover como si fueran olas jack solo se movía intentando no ser sepultado, cuando al fin se dejo de mover el suelo descubrió que estaba parado encima de….."Mi Perla¿Dónde habías estado pequeño? Te extrañe!" el capitán había sido reunido con su barco…


	10. Prioridades

**Hola a todos!mil gracias por sus reviews, que son muy inspiradores jeje... bueno pues aqui traemos el Cap 10! ojala les guste! **

**disclaimer: Los personajes de piratas del Caribe son propiedad de Disney, (no de nosotras)

* * *

**

10.-Prioridades

El mar se agitaba descontroladamente. Todos corrían de un lado a otro del barco. Al parecer, los vientos estaban a su favor, todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan; pronto estarían de regreso en casa para seguir con sus deberes.

"Tráiganmela. Asegúrense de que esté a bordo de éste barco antes de que partamos. No quiero ninguna falla." Les dijo Sao Feng a sus hombres antes de estallar otro cañonazo al pequeño barco del Capitán Barbosa.

Al otro lado, en Calypso, Barbosa daba órdenes a lo loco a todos. Parecía algo alterado, se empezaba a notar su cara de preocupación al ver como el barco que los llevaría al Fin del Mundo estaba siendo destruido.

Gibbs, Raggetti, Cotton y los demás piratas estaban acabando con todas las municiones, no tenían cañones tan potentes como los del Perla, así quitándoles ventaja.

Estaban casi sobre ellos, varios hombres de Sao Feng estaban luchando espada a espada con Will y Dalma que hacían todo lo posible por no dejarlos pasar a las celdas.

"Qué es lo que quieren?!" le gritó desesperado Will a la Tía Dalma, sacando a un hombre calvo por la borda.

"Quieren a la muchacha, a Elizabeth!" le contestó ella recuperando su espada de un tiro frustrado. "Sao Feng cree que ella es Calypso! La diosa de la que les hablé al zarpar."

"Y qué les haría pensar eso?!" dijo el muchacho matando a un hombre, antes de que este le pudiera siquiera mostrar su espada.

"Que ella está enamorada, se puede ver en su mirada. Hay personas que pueden leer los sentimientos o pensamientos de otros sin siquiera tener que mirarlos a los ojos, en parte vio que esta enamorada y por otra por el hecho de que es algo atractiva . Éste hombre lleva años buscando todo tipo de mujeres importantes para satisfacer sus necesidades... no _esas_ necesidades... las de torturador!" le dijo ella con fastidio y dejando a Will distraído, ocasionando que uno de sus enemigos le rasgara el abdomen con la punta de su espada.

"Dalma, vi en la casa de éste hombre, un círculo... un círculo que giraba y unos papeles que explicaban que era un tipo de transportador-"

"Si, pudo verte viéndolos. De hecho, eso nos podría haber ayudado, pero uno no puede meterse así con un hombre como él. Hurtarle algo sería tortura segura. Es un transportador, te lleva a donde tu corazón desee, pero para que funcione debes de acomodar bien las inscripciones que están alrededor de cada circulo, como un rompecabezas, solo que las inscripciones cambian según quien las lea…"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Las inscripciones que te aparecerán serán acerca de tu vida tendrás que poner cada pieza en su lugar, es decir elegir prioridades y el ultimo circulo es una pregunta que deberás de responder con honestidad, de lo contrario no funciona"

"Entonces, me mezclaré entre los hombres de Sao Feng y me iré con ellos para obtenerlo e ir a donde está Jack!"

"Ingenioso tu plan, Turnner, pero no te servirá mucho... no tienes atuendo, ni cara de asiático!"

"Ya verás, lo haré y terminaré con esto de una vez por todas. Les diré que me lleven a cambio de Elizabeth."

"Bien pensado, ahora a ver como los convences..." le dijo sonriendo Dalma al muchacho.

Poco a poco los hombres de Sao Feng fueron derrotando a cada uno de los tripulantes de calypso, abriéndose paso hasta pasar a los camarotes, comedores y al sótano, donde se encontraba Elizabeth encerrada.

"Suéltenme! No! Will!" gritó Elizabeth al verlo tirado en el piso sangrando gravemente. Los hombres de Sao Feng se la estaban llevando a la fuerza. "Qué pasó?! Suéltenme!!" pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, nadie fue a su rescate, ni ella sola pudo safarse de semejante fuerza de esos hombres.

Al subir al barco de su secuestrador, vio las caras de aprovechados de todos. Al parecer eran el doble de hombres que su numerosa tripulación.

"Tenemos lo que queríamos! Hemos vencido una vez más!" gritó a sus hombres, Sao Feng mientras le amarraba las manos a Elizabeth con un trapo desgastado y sucio. "Ahora regresemos a nuestro santuario, el día está a punto de empezar."

"Suéltala, Feng!" gritó alguien detrás de ellos. Al voltear, vieron a Will parado en el barandal del barco todo empapado. Había brincado por la borda de Calypso y había nadado y trepado como Jack le había enseñado a trepar al Interceptor cuando apenas acababa de conocerlo y sacarlo de prisión, hasta el barco de ese maldito pirata.

"Will!" gritó Elizabeth algo entusiasmada, aunque en su mente, sólo imaginaba a Jack amenazándola con los grilletes que rodeaban sus muñecas, el día en que lo conoció.

"Uy, que miedo... y crees que con apuntarme con esa pequeña pistola me rendiré?"le dijo el pirata riéndose un poco

"Déjala ir a ella... no te servirá de nada" Elizabeth dejó caer su mandíbula inferior "...yo me quedaré en su lugar."

"Y de qué me serviría quedarme contigo? " los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos un momento. El hombre vestido de asiático entró en la mente del muchacho, sabiendo así, lo que le convendría tenerlo a bordo de su nave.

"Bien, regrésenla a lo que queda de su barco... Mio Ping, llévatelo. Ya sabes qué hacer con el" le dijo y sin esperar más, se cumplieron las hombres del capitán.

A lo lejos, mientras era arrastrado a una húmeda celda en el ático de su barco, Will escuchó los gritos de Elizabeth.

En Calypso, Tia Dalma observaba la escena con tranquilidad…"Salvar a tu padre ó salvar a la chica…espero que escojas tus prioridades con sabiduría William"

* * *

¿Que pasara con Elizabeth?, realmente esta enamorada...¿De quien¿Rescataran a Jack¿Que dificil desicion tendra que tomar Will?, Davy Jones y la ETC se acercan cada vez mas...¿Que haran nuestros heroes para enfrentarlos?¿Tienen un arma secreta?...si quieren saber las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas no se despeguen de "Mi historia entre tu espada" y no olviden dejar reviews! para que nos nazca la inspiracion jaja 


	11. Oscuridad es Ausencia de luz

**Hola chicas! Bueno, he aqui otra vez... regresamos con otro capítulo de Mi historia entre tu espada, disculpen el graaaan retardo, pero entre examenes finales, proyectos y practicas de laboratorio entre otras mil y un cosas que se nos atravezaron, no pudimos continuar escribiendo por largo tiempo, pero sin mas decir, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, sentimos que sea muy corto, pero pronto escribiremos la larga continuación! Porfa dejen sus reviews!!!**

**Mi Historia Entre Tu Espada**

**Oscuridad es Ausencia de luz**

-Debemos regresar por Will!- le gritó desesperada Elizabeth a Barbosa que muy cómodamente tomaba una de las pocas botellas de ron que quedaban en el barco.- No podemos dejar que se lo lleven!

-Muchacha, sugiero que cierres el pico de una vez por todas. Tenemos otros planes para el muchacho y para nuestra búsqueda, acostúmbrate a los cambios repentinos de nuestro viaje.- dicho esto, empinó su botella de ron -Veo que Turnner se dejó llevar por su corazón y no por su cabeza...- dijo Barbosa a la tripulación mientras observaban como el barco de Sao Feng desaparecía atrás del horizonte, llevándose a Will con él.

-Lo hizo con la cabeza- le corrigió Dalma, quien sabía perfectamente el plan del muchacho.- William sabe perfectamente bien lo que hace y decidió cambiar la vida de Elizabeth por la de el para obtener el mapa!- volteó a ver a Elizabeth que la veía confundida- siento decepcionarte querida, tiene otras prioridades ahora en la cabeza, como tu tienes la prioridad de salvar a tu querido Sparrow.

-Estamos hablando del mapa que nos guiará a él, a si que te sugiero que cooperes y dejes de pensar que lo único que él está tratando de hacer es salvarte el pellejo, por que tu haz echo que el sea así contigo, muchacha- le advirtió Barbosa a ella que ya empezaba a poner caras de fastidio. Ya nadie sabía que pasaba con su linda forma de ser.

-Y de qué se supone que... es este mapa? A que nos llevará?- preguntó evitando el tema. y conteniendose de reclamar algo por el comentario de tia dalma acerca de "su querido" Jack.

-Nos guiará hasta el fin del mundo, donde se encuentra nuestro capitán- le contestó Dalma con fastidio

-Pero... como sabremos de Will? Necesitará que lo rescatemos, o –

-Niña, niña, niña... se ve que conoces muy poco a tu querido novio... si es que se puede seguir llamando así. Ahora, todo a sus puestos! Dejemos de perder el tiempo en insignificantes charlas.

-A donde vamos?!

-A Singapur!- le gritó Raggetti

-Dónde más?-Completó Martti

-No... Cambio de planes. Barbosa, ya sabes a donde ir.

-Donde?

-Si, Donde?!

-Port Royal?- gritó Gibbs.

-Tortuga, idiotas!

- Nos dirigimos a Tortuga, ahí deberemos esperar a que la marea nos diga el rumbo que seguiremos.- les contestó sus dudas Dalma

-Y Turnner?

-Todo a su tiempo, todo a su debido tiempo...- dijo sin despegar la vista del horizonte, donde el Sol empezaba a ponerse.- Sabes, la oscuridad es la ausencia de luz,- le dijo a Raggetti, que se encontraba limpiando la madera hinchada y algo carcomida por los años. –ausencia que no dura mucho y por eso debe ser aprovechada.- Raggetti no entendió ni una palabra de lo que le estaba explicando la hechicera, pero sabía que algo se traía entre manos, como de costumbre, así que decidió olvidar esa absurda conversación y continuar con sus deberes.

-Barbosa- le dijo Dalma al oído- Espero las cosas salgan como lo acordamos... ya sabes las consecuencias... si me equivoco.

Pues hasta aqui con el cap. quedense con nosotras y prometemos actualizar mas seguido por que ya salimos de vacas! jaja no se pierdan el proximo capitulo! atte. Fer y Mara


	12. Noche de Ultratuma a Caótica

**hola chicas! Sentimos mucho la demora con éste capítulo, pero las vacociones fueron algo caóticas para nosotras y ahora con el regreso a clases... pues ni hablar, pero ya tengo tres capítulos más así que sigan leyendo y dejen sus reviews!!!! Un besote!**

**12.- Noche de Ultratumba a Caótica**

El barco estaba en silencio total, pareciera que la noche se lo tragaba con la oscuridad. Sólo se escuchaba (si se prestaba mucha atención) el rozar de las olas con el casquete del barco, placentero sonido que sólo un buen pirata o marinero sabia apreciar.

No había movimiento en cubierta, al parecer, todos yacían en sus alcobas descansando para dejar venir un nuevo día; todos excepto Will, quien cautelosamente planeaba la forma en que entraría al despacho de Sao Feng, a mitad de la noche, para hurtar el mapa circular que lo guiaría al fin del mundo.

Estarán ya todos dormidos? pensó mientras dejó que sus ojos se deleitaran viendo a su guardia caminar borracho hasta una silla junto a su celda y dejarse caer en ella, quedando así profundamente dormido. bien, ahora solo tengo que quitarle las llaves. sacó su mano por un espacio entre las rejas de acero y lentamente como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, fue acercándola a la cintura del hombre tirado de borracho, donde un centenar de llaves colgaban. solo un poco mas... listo! dijo sosteniendo el llavero en su mano y empujándolo hacia el. De repente, el guardia se movió rápidamente y sujetó firmemente la mano de Will, gritando montón de gitanerías en chino. Debería estar dormido! Pero el hombre volvió a caer tumbado en su silla, al parecer solo había sido un reflejo, así permitiéndole a Will salir sin problemas de su celda y subir al despacho de Feng.

Will entró al despacho, todo parecía tranquilo, al parecer todos los pasajeros del barco, excepto el, se estaban dando un festín en la bodega de ron.

No había mucho orden en el cuarto, todo se veía igual al lugar que habían visitado en Singapur unos días antes: con papeles regados en el escritorio, botellas colgadas con asquerosos afiches y el mar a sus espaldas.

Empezó a buscar el mapa, debería estar por aquí, no creo que lo tenga en otro lugar menos seguro pensó mientras revolvía los cajones de un estante cerca del escritorio, pero un ruido muy extraño hizo que se parara en seco. Al parecer, no era el único individuo saltándose el festín. Atrás de él se encontraba Sao Feng recargado en la puerta, observando como se robaban sus pertenencias.

-A caso pensabas llevarte... eso?- dijo viendo lo que Will sostenía en las manos, el mapa que los llevaría al lugar donde Jack se encontraba.- Crees que es sensato, muchacho? Robarle a un sabio "señor pirata"?- se aproximo lentamente a Will, pero sin quitarse de la puerta, la única salida de la habitación (omitiendo los ventanales por los que uno podría aventarse)- Pensaste que podrías quitármelo de las manos así de fácil? Que me rediría ante ti, ahora?- hizo una breve pausa mientras miraba a su alrededor- Nadie puede salir de este barco, una vez entrado. –extendió una mano hacia Will, incitándole a que le devolviese su tesoro- no hay escapatoria, muchacho, tu decidiste venir por tu cuenta, ahora, entrégamelo y no habrá represalias tan severas contra tus actos.

-Si tu crees que estoy aquí por gusto, estás muy equivocado. Solo vengo de paso... y me llevaré esto conmigo.- dijo sujetando fuertemente el mapa- Me verás salir caminando de este barco y no podrás hacer nada para detenerme.

-Eso ya lo veremos...- dijo Feng acariciándose la cicatriz en forma de F que tenía en la parte izquierda de su cara y tomando su espada. Will inmediatamente hizo lo mismo.

Comenzó una batalla dentro de la habitación. Los dos hombres peleaban sin control. Papeles salían volando con el simple rose de las espadas cerca de ellos, las botellas caían haciéndose trizas así dejando salir su pestilente contenido. De pronto, Will se detuvo. Tenía la espada de Feng contra la suya, empujándolo contra la pared. Se oyeron pasos y voces afuera que gritaban por su Capitán. Por un momento Will pensó que no tendría escapatoria, esta vez estaba solo contra un navío entero y un Capitán tan frívolo que no tenía duda en que lo descuartizaría en cuanto se distrajera con algo.

Era el solo contra toda una tripulación de hombres satánicos que les apasionaba romperle los huesos a quien se le pusiera enfrente.

Poco a poco se iba safando de uno u otro, pero a donde fuera tratando de salir, un montón más de hombres lo esperaba.

Se oyó un cañonazo cerca de ellos y a alguien gritar desde cubierta.

-Señor! Nos atacan! Un barco enemigo está frente a nosotros!

-Son Barbosa y su tripulación- dijo Mio Ping asomándose por las escaleras.

-Ese maldito desgraciado!- dijo quitándole su espada de encima a Will, quien todavía sostenía el mapa firmemente.- Era de esperarse. – gritó furioso- Tenían todo planeado, no es así?

- Te lo dije, pero no escuchaste.- le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, sabiendo que el plan iba hasta el momento, perfecto; pero en eso, Sao Feng hizo un movimiento con su espada hacia Will e hizo que éste cayera al suelo sangrando.


	13. Del plan A al plan B

13.- Del Plan A al Plan B 

La cubierta estaba desierta, con excepción de tres personas se veían entre la penumbra. Conversaban en voz baja, esperando el momento de huir.

-No veo a Will por ninguna parte- le dijo Elizabeth a Barbosa desde el otro lado de la cubierta- Se supone que estaría ahí!

-Calma, niña! Deberías ser más optimista, más si se trata de alguien que te importa- le contestó Salma mientras arrojaba sus objetos marinos sobre una tarja y observaba lo que sucedería.- Es el destino el que hace estas jugadas!

-Es el momento, debemos atacar ahora- les informó Barbosa silenciosamente.

-Atacar? Se suponía que huiríamos en cuanto Will se subiera al barco!- reclamó Elizabeth subiendo un poco su tono de voz al reconocer lo que eso causaría.

-Ese era el plan A, pero debido a que el muchacho no se ha subido aún, tal vez quieras pasar al plan B antes de que alguien lo asesine- dijo señalando un ventanal en el barco enemigo- Eh aquí el problema: el muchacho no aparece y al parecer hay un botín llevándose a cabo ahí abajo y no quiero decepcionarte, querida, pero puede que todo ese ajetreo lo haya ocasionado tu querido William. Así que si no tienen nada más que decir, déjenme hacer lo que más me gusta hacer, lo mío, y ustedes vayan a sus puestos de batalla. Quiero que se pasen desapercibidas al barco de Feng y me traigan ese mapa.- cuando las dos muchachas se disponían a irse, tomó a Elizabeth por el brazo y le dijo al oído- y que no haya distracciones, ni errores esta ves.- ella asintió levemente y se fue corriendo a su lugar de batalla. Barbosa fue al timón y una vez que toda la tripulación subiera a cubierta y lo miraran, dio las órdenes.

Los cañones retumbaron anunciando una batalla.

OoOoO

Sao Feng corrió a cubierta, seguido por su tripulación. Parte de la cubierta estaba destrozada. Madera salía colando a su alrededor.

-Fuego! Abran fuego! Que esperan! Defiendan mi nave!- los cañones sonaron. Todos corrían de un lado a otro(en ambos barcos). Estaban frente a frente y al parecer ninguno se rendiría.- Destrócenlos y yo los destrozaré a ustedes!- ordenó Feng sacando su espada para pelear contra el enemigo que ahora comenzaba a subir a su barco.

Elizabeth tomó una de las cuerdas que colgaban de una de las velas del barco de Feng, con la que uno de sus hombres acababa de pasar al barco, y después de lanzarlo por la borda, se columpió en ella, llegando al barco enemigo. Chocó varias espadas en su camino y consiguió sacar del juego a un hombre que intentaba derribarla. Al parecer, las lecciones con Will y Jack le habían servido.

Comenzó a recorrer rápidamente los pequeños compartimientos, revolviendo los cajones y sacando cosas sin conseguir lo que buscaba.

Escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre y vio tras ella a Dalma que señalaba otro de los cuartos. Se paró rápidamente dejando el baúl donde estaba buscando abierto y corrió a ella.

-Qué sucede?!

-Es William.- le dijo Dalma sujetándola del brazo antes de que ella corriera a él.- Recuerda las palabras del capitán.

-Yo no obedezco órdenes. Menos si se presenta este tipo de situación.- se defendió ella y salió corriendo a otra habitación que al parecer era el despacho de Feng.


	14. Una Tarde Con Lord Beckett

**Chicas! por fin aqui tienen el siguiente capitulo! sentimos mucho la tardanza, pero ya saben que de repente surgen problemitas los cuales son algo dificiles de pasar... asi que ahora, sin mas peros, les dejamso el siguiente capitulo! No olviden dejar sus comentarios! Son muy importantes para nosotras para ver que tal vamos o si necesitamos un cambio jaja!**

**Un besote! Atte... Mara y Fer**

**14.- Una tarde con Lord Beckett**

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Dos guardias se asomaron a la habitación, donde un hombre de estatura baja y cuerpo de sardina dormitaba junto a un ventanal inmenso que daba vista a la costa de Port Royal.

-Señor... disculpe que lo interrumpa... hay alguien que quiere verle, dice ser urgente.- dijo haciéndose el guardia a un lado para que Lord Beckett viera de quien se trataba.

-Háganle pasar.- y entonces el gobernador entró a la habitación, acomodándose la peluca blanca de la que le colgaban los caireles que algún día habían sido blancos.- Espero que lo que me tengas que decir sea tan urgente como dices.

-De hecho –

Empezaba a decir el gobernador Swann cuando alguien más tocó a la puerta y quien alguna vez había sido el "comodoro" Norrington, entró a la habitación que alguna vez había sido el despacho del hombre con la peluca blanca, cuando aún era un gobernador.

-Lord Beckett, me mandó a llamar?- le dijo sin importarle la conversación que estaba por llevarse a cabo. El hombre asintió- Eh traído las patentes de curso que me mandó a pedir... y estos papeles que sinceramente creo que uno de los nombres está equivocado- dijo entregándole una de ellas antes de todo

-Los siento, Norrington, pero yo nunca cometo errores.

-Pero Señor., me parece que hay un _gran _error en esos papeles, eso no puede ser... posible – dijo Norrington volteando a ver al gobernador que ahora trataba de ver lo que decían los papeles que Beckett sostenía.

-Ya te lo dije, Norrington, no discutas y ahora...- dijo metiendo sus paquetes en el primer cajón de su escritorio- que bueno que haz llegado- dijo recibiendo las otras patentes y avanzando a una de su cómodas.- Hay algo que debo darte, debido a tus más recientes hazañas.- sacó un porta-espadas azul marino y al abrirlo, Beckett pudo ver un pequeño destello en los ojos del hombre a quien se la daría.- Eh de saber que esta espada ya le había pertenecido años atrás cuando era comodoro del Interceptor?- el hombre asintió, se preparaba para contestarle pero Beckett continuó- Espero que la recibas de vuelta con honor, como cualquier marino que posea una espada y no sea pirata. Ahora, volverás a trabajar como comodoro de la armada de la East Indian Traiding Company.

-Es un honor... pero –

-Sin peros _Comodoro_ Norrington, ahora, retírese.

-Señor, pero ese documento, está seguro de los nombres? No me parece una...

-Las órdenes las doy yo y esta órden se llevará a cabo muy pronto y no quiero una sola palabra más de esto, comodoro. Ahora, si me disculpas, estaba teniendo una palabra con el Sr. Swann.- Norrington hizo una caravana y salió de la habitación sin voltear a ver al gobernador.- Ahora, cual es el asunto a tratar de tu parte?- dijo sirviendo dos tazas de té y entregándole una al gobernador.

-Ya no tiene sentido... ahora.- dijo dejando la taza en una mesa auxiliar junto a el como si el té estuviera envenenado.

-Dijo que era urgente.- dijo Beckett avanzando un poco a él y después de unos momentos de mirarlo directamente a los ojos se dio la vuelta y sacó unos papeles de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y se fue hasta los ventanales donde se quedó observando un momento la costa, donde un barco de la EIC desembarcaba con esclavos piratas quienes pronto morirían en la horca gracias a él.- He de comunicarle que el gobierno está cambiando desde mi entrada a Port Royal, algunos empiezan a vociferar que su gobernador no es de utilidad de ahora en días.- El gobernador se preparaba para protestar pero Beckett continuó- Creo que es hora de un buen cambio en este lugar, no cree?- tomó un sorbo de té-


	15. Tempestad

**Capítulo 15**

**Tempestad**

Continuó ahí, tirado en el suelo sin poder hacer si quiera un gesto. Le dolía en el alma, la herida era profunda. Su mundo se estremecía, algo estaba mal, muy mal. El plan no había resultado como deseaba, tal vez todo por su culpa.

Sobre él, en cubierta, una tormenta se desarrollaba. Sólo escuchaba los pasos de un centenar de personas que iban de un lado a otro, corrían, saltaban, subían y bajaban, daban un paso y retrocedían. Cuántas vidas se perderían en ésa batalla? Todo por su culpa. Todo por querer comerse al mundo de un bocado y terminar con esa pesadilla viviente que lo perseguía. Qué ingenuo. Ahora en vez de segur el plan al pie de la letra, yacía en el piso desangrándose sin haber conseguido el mapa por el que todo empezó. No tenía escapatoria. Nadie se percataría de su ausencia, o tal vez si, pero seguirían muy honrados el código: "Si un pirata se pierde, se le deja atrás". No arriesgarían todo una vez más por su culpa. Era el fin. Su fin. Pero pensó demasiado pronto, no era su fin, apenas el principio de el.

Alguien estaba junto a él, estaba con él. Dos almas, almas piratas. Al parecer no moriría, o tal vez no sólo o en ese momento. Tonto, tonto, tonto, se dejaba engañar por su lado pesimista. Llevaba tiempo siendo pesimista, algo le pesaba dentro de él. Sentimientos perdidos, sentimientos encontrados, sentimientos malignos, sentimientos desdichados. Todo lo había convertido en esto, en alguien más, un ser distinto.

Qué estaba pasando? No entendía nada. Sentía como era levantado. Oía voces pero era incapaz de reconocer a su propietario. Se movía, o más bien lo movían. Trató de abrir sus ojos, mirar a su alrededor, pero sus párpados no le respondían, no tenían fuerzas ni para levantarse un milímetro y dejarlo sentirse mejor. Se sentía mareado. No tenía control. Parecía un muñeco de trapo. Le pesaba la cabeza. Escuchó un gran escándalo. Ya estaba en cubierta. Gemidos de dolor, emoción, locura y rivalidad se mezclaban con el viento y llegaban hasta sus oídos. Un oleaje de dolor le recorrió el cuero.

Escuchó las olas estrellándose contra el casquete del barco, estaba cerca del barandal. Alguien chocó espadas cerca de él.

Pudo sentir como era levantado, el viento en su cara y de nuevo piso firme. Había cambiado de barco. Estaba a salvo, o eso creía. Se sentía en un ambiente más tranquilo.

Oyó más choque de espadas y gritos de dolor, alguien corría, al parecer, su rescatador.

"Todo estará bien, no te preocupes. Resiste" escuchó decir de una voz muy familiar.

Ya no escuchó, ni sintió nada. Estaba a salvo. Ahora podía descansar en paz.


	16. Momento hediondo

Capítulo 16 

**E**

l pirata caminó de un lado a otro. Al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo caminando en círculos ya que a donde él iba, el mismo lugar arenoso aparecía. Sus únicos compañeros eran los cangrejos ponzoñosos que lo perseguían a donde el fuera como perro vagabundo buscando un dueño; y su barco, fiel compañero en la vida y en la muerte.

-Al menos nos tenemos mutuamente- le comentó a su amigo de madera el cual yacía en la arena sin queja alguna- Aunque no creo soportarte por mucho tiempo. Te pones a hablar como merolico siempre te quejas... te le pareces mucho a ella, Sabih?... sunca se está conforme con lo dicho o echo y se acaba saliendo con la suya. Es una tramposa... como le dije: pirata. Por ella acabé aquí... contigo y... estas mutaciones. Te propongo algo...te confieso algo y tu nos sacas de este infierno, te parece? Está bien, contigo no se puede hacer tratos. Estas rocas, cangrejos o alucinaciones me están poniendo nervioso, tal vez traman algo. Hay que estar pendientes de ellas. Seguro las mandó ella para seguirnos dañando.- le comentó al pedazo de madera mientras hacía un dolbe nudo para sujetar las velas- Si ya nos mandó a este desértico infierno, qué mas nos puede hacer? Con ella... todo es posible.- se limpió la cara con uno e sus viejos trapos descoloridos que le colgaban del cinturón y se sentó en un barril de pólvora que por alguna rara situación había llegado a cubierta.- Qué?- le preguntó al aire limpiándose una oreja y haciendo una mueca muy extraña de que no entendía ni jota de lo que el viento le trataba de decir...- No te entiendo, no hablo tu idioma... estás demente. Cállate... cállate!! Ya sé, ya sé que no debí haberme dejado. Todas las mujeres acaban siendo así tarde o temprano, con ella fue demasiado temprano... De no ser por ella no estaría condenado a esta miserable vida.- camino al mástil sujetando una botella de ron que accidentalmente había pateado. Miró al vacío- Si continúo aquí, acabaré convirtiéndome en ceniza y me dejaré llevar por nuestros amigos piedra dura.

De pronto, el barco comenzó a moverse, haciendo que nuestro querido capitán Jack Sparrow se estrellara contra el mástil y comenzara a manejar sin saber lo que pasaba o a donde iba.

OoOoO

Escuchó voces. Alguien estaba cerca, pero no junto a él. Le pusieron una toalla con agua caliente en el hombre que tanto le quemaba, sintiendo alivio y la mano suave de alguien sobre su rostro.

Abrió los ojos un poco, pero la luz le hizo volver a cerrarlos. Al parecer, ya estaba de vuelta en Calypso.

Abrió los ojos una vez más, ésta vez, la luz ya no le lastimó tanto, dejándole explorar el cuarto donde se encontraba, encontrando en él a la Tía Dalma que quieta como un pilar, yacía junto a el, al parecer, cuidándole la herida.

-Tuviste suerte, muchacho, no cualquiera sobrevive a las garras de Sao Feng, el es un hombre muy poderoso al cual no le importa lo que haga con una persona. Por qué crees que tiene todos los mares Asiáticos bajo su mando?- le dijo mientras le untaba una extraña sustancia color violeta en su herida

Afuera se escuchaba mucho movimiento, al parecer algo realmente importante ocurría, dándole ganas de pararse en ese instante e ir a averiguar, pero Dalma no se lo permitió. – Todo se encuentra perfecto... no hay de que preocuparse, muchacho.- dijo untándole otra sustancia de consistencia viscosa con un olor hediondo que hizo que volviera a cerrar los ojos por un muy buen rato.


End file.
